


初雪

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	初雪

“唔……冷。”赵磊在睡梦里只觉得寒风阵阵直往脖子里钻，露在外面的脚缩回被子里，他翻个身睁开眼睛看向光亮处。  
窗户口被打开了一条缝隙，焉栩嘉坐在飘窗上，嘴里叼了支烟，烟雾被卷着往外散。衣服散了一地，赵磊眯着眼瞧那大衣扣子好像是崩没了，再看大冷天里耍帅的某位全身上下只穿了件浴袍，裹着被子坐起来半靠在墙上，从鼻子往外哼气：“不怕感冒了？”他可是还记得焉栩嘉一个月前发烧了红张脸歪歪扭扭往他身上靠的样子。  
听见声音焉栩嘉才回头，掐了烟的同时把窗户也给关上了。坐在床边单手把被子拖过来，顺带着把人也按在怀里。不用说话，赵磊微微仰头贴上那张有些泛凉的唇，他被冰得下意识往后缩了一下，然后就被后颈上搭着的那只手重新压回来。

一个更深的吻。

“啧，好苦。”赵磊轻轻喘着气，很不满地在焉栩嘉下巴上咬了一下。他怕毁了嗓子是再不敢碰烟这种东西，连带着对这种气味也没多少好感。焉栩嘉顾及着他确实少抽不少，估计是好不容易赶完制作新歌的进度才敢在他睡着时过把瘾。  
焉栩嘉拉着赵磊的双手贴上自己的脸颊，亲了亲柔软的手心：“以后不抽了。”  
“冻死我啦。”赵磊抱怨着，却又把手搓热后重新贴上焉栩嘉的脖子。

窗外的光忽暗忽亮，赵磊侧身向外看。漫天的雪片在昏暗的路灯下打着圈，对面的房顶上已经积了薄薄的一层，应该是下了有一会儿。  
“是初雪啊！”赵磊眨眨眼睛，指着外面惊讶地拍拍焉栩嘉的腿。  
焉栩嘉只专心帮赵磊把有些长长的碎发别到耳后，随意看了一眼就收回了视线：“嗯。我看你还在睡，就没叫你。”  
“哇焉栩嘉你过分了啊！”赵磊说着就要从焉栩嘉怀里坐起来，一边摸着床找手机一边说：“不行不行，我得拍下来。”还没等爬下床，就又被厚被子裹得严严实实。  
“温度还没上来，我抱你过去。”焉栩嘉仔仔细细把被角掖好。

然而赵磊再轻也算是有一点分量，加上被子的填充物也足够实诚，焉栩嘉抱赵磊也费了一番力气。  
想像里的浪漫桥段以失败而结尾，焉栩嘉站在飘窗前垂着头有些丧气。但赵磊一点儿也不觉得失望，揉揉对方的小耳朵，再把脚贴在焉栩嘉小腿上：“好凉哦。你也上来坐，不然我一个人太冷啦。”

手机镜头对准飘落的雪花定格，赵磊被身后那个人搂得连个缝隙都透不出来。焉栩嘉张张嘴想说话，一根食指竖着贴近他嘴角。  
“嘘——”赵磊小声地对他示意，转头又陷入到面前的景色中去。焉栩嘉撇撇嘴，盯着离自己最近的那块露出的皮肉起了坏心思。悄悄把靠自己这边的窗户打开，从台子上攥了一团雪。

“啊！”赵磊被脖子里塞进的小雪块吓得一哆嗦，焉栩嘉倒是笑倒在一边，气得赵磊把手机扔到地毯上也跟着在外面抓了一块更大的雪。  
焉栩嘉睡衣带子一解再一敞怀，抬抬眉毛大有随便下手的意思。  
左看右看也不知道往哪儿丢，赵磊把雪扔到外面，只把冰凉的手搭在焉栩嘉胸口：“你就耍流氓吧！”  
焉栩嘉笑嘻嘻地凑近亲了亲赵磊的眼睛，把睡衣重新系上，连带着那双不属于自己的手一起包住。

两个人坐在飘窗上看了一会沸沸扬扬的雪，外面是越下越大的架势。  
赵磊正玩着在焉栩嘉小肚子上打节奏的游戏，听见人突然感叹：“下雪就是要吃炸鸡配啤酒啊。”  
“噗嗤。”赵磊轻轻捏住焉栩嘉腰侧一点肉，摇摇头：“算了吧，你觉得经纪人还能让你吃炸鸡？”紧接着用点力气捶了捶焉栩嘉的肩头：“还想喝酒？焉栩嘉你胆子变大了啊！”  
焉栩嘉把赵磊的手拉出来，用自己的手指紧扣住以防对方再次作乱：“磊哥，我都成年了诶……”  
“成年也不行。”赵磊试图把自己手抽回但没能成功，心里有点惊讶焉栩嘉的力气什么时候变大了。看人又瘪成了鸭子嘴，赵磊晃晃牵住的手：“跨年的时候我们再一起喝。”  
焉栩嘉眼睛一亮。赵磊松了口可不是易事，他连忙伸手把自己手机拿过来，在备忘录上面打下“跨年要一起喝酒”的字样，然后把屏幕怼到赵磊眼底下：“我可记下来了。”  
“行行行，记下来的都做。”赵磊看着那一条上面还有一整排的字样，心里其实暖的不行。  
“那磊哥……”焉栩嘉的手臂绕过赵磊的腰，把人往自己这边拉过来，“不能吃炸鸡和啤酒，干点别的行不行。”  
“……你怎么，得寸进尺呢。”

做了这么多次赵磊还是不太适应润滑剂黏黏糊糊的感觉，他下意识抬了抬腰换来焉栩嘉的询问：“不舒服吗？”  
“嗯…没有…你继续。”赵磊也不知道平日里又拽又酷的小孩儿在床上怎么就变得这么稳重又贴心。第一次做爱的回忆对他来说算不上美好，两个人都手忙脚乱，但就算这样焉栩嘉也是记得给他清理好再睡的。  
手指探进对方茂密的头发，将刘海拨开露出清晰的眉眼。  
这是他喜欢的人。

房间里的温度分明算不上太高，但焉栩嘉还是忙出一身薄汗。飘窗不算宽又硬，他只能用手臂垫在他哥身下面。光影落在赵磊身上形成好看的色块，雪似乎埋没了世间一切杂音，焉栩嘉只能听见赵磊的喘息。  
和他自己的心跳。

肠壁夹着焉栩嘉的手指一收一缩，滚烫的温度直烧到心尖再往下蔓延。上午才做了一次所以扩张不算难，但焉栩嘉还是怕伤了他哥，捂热了润滑剂才又往里探索。乳尖在冰凉的空气里敏感的要命，不需要揉弄小红豆就突了起来。赵磊健身效果不错，胸肌手感很好，随着动作还微微颤动。红色两点在白皙的皮肤上更显艳色，焉栩嘉含住左边那颗夹在唇瓣间细细研磨，剩只手握住了另一边乳肉抓弄。  
“嗯…你，你用力。”被子早不知道被扔到哪里去了，赵磊全身正微微的颤抖。他忘了看润滑剂是什么味道，直到后穴深处逐渐发凉又酥痒他才想起来好像只剩一管薄荷的。从内到外的寒气让赵磊更贪恋离自己最近的热源，阴茎夹在紧密贴合的两具身体之间，他被操得不被套弄就射不出来，只好摆着腰用摩擦给自己带来一些微不足道的快感。  
“啪！”焉栩嘉抬高赵磊的腰对着饱满的臀肉狠狠拍下去。他早发现不知是因为健身还是他揉的，赵磊的屁股越加的翘，穿着宽大的裤子都遮掩不住，他早对这风光觊觎狠了。  
“疼……”疼倒不是真疼，但痒意从会阴处爬到整个下身。被打的地方隐隐发热，赵磊咬着唇不肯叫出来，但身体很诚实地往焉栩嘉身上贴。“嗯哼……可以，可以进来了……”  
焉栩嘉闷笑一声，赵磊大概只在床上肯对他服软。又怕惹了人气性上来，那可真是得不偿失。默默捡起离自己最近的那条裤子从口袋里夹出片套子。想撕开给自己套上，一双手伸过来拦住他。  
赵磊没说话，一手撑起身体一手和嘴配合着撕开包装。双唇抿住薄薄的橡胶制品就弯下了腰，对准龟头用舌头慢慢把套子裹在阴茎上。焉栩嘉的尺寸还是太大了，顶在赵磊喉咙口处让他微微作呕。被突然夹住的快感使得阴茎颤了颤，又增长了几分。  
焉栩嘉楞楞地看着赵磊的动作，视线不由自主地落在对方因为动作而显出的两个腰窝上，臀尖上还留着被打过后浮起来的粉红色。  
套子的草莓味的，空气漂浮着浓重的香气。  
应该很甜。焉栩嘉想。

真枪实弹的玩意儿还是和手指不同，深处的冰冷被热度融化出了水，穴肉一寸寸被撑开的充实感让赵磊舒服地哼出声。焉栩嘉卡着赵磊的腰把自己的东西完完全全顶了进去，龟头蹭过一处柔软的肉赵磊的呻吟就变了调。焉栩嘉知道自己找对地方了，对着那块又磨又蹭。  
“别玩了嘉嘉…嗯……真的受不了。”和平时清亮的声音不同，赵磊的叫变得容忍又娇气。  
焉栩嘉最受不住这个，但这实在是让他作为弟弟的心理满足的不行。浅浅地玩弄一会，赵磊的脸都洇上了湿红，指尖没了力气只能勉强搭在焉栩嘉手腕上用来表示和他求饶。  
焉栩嘉把阴茎拔了出来，下了飘窗站在地板上。赵磊还没反应过来就觉得天旋地转，然后脸颊贴上一片冰霜，眼前是刺眼的亮。

焉栩嘉环着赵磊把人抬起来按在玻璃窗上，压下对方的腰对着粉红色的穴口用力一顶到底。  
“嗯…”“呼……”  
两个人同时发出了舒叹。

雪花在赵磊眼里只是一片又一片的白影，生理泪水因为不停地刺激沾湿了半张脸。快感从尾椎一节节向上钻，他无处可逃。面前是寒冬，而身后是盛夏，他从来没有这样糊涂又这样清醒过。  
焉栩嘉扣住赵磊的手按在玻璃窗上，上面蒙住的雾气变得斑驳。如果有人路过，不难想象屋内是怎样的淫靡情事。

皮肉的拍打声与窗外的静谧形成鲜明对比，不知过了多久，赵磊先支撑不住射了，飘窗玻璃蹭得一团糟。焉栩嘉在高潮肠道的紧缩里也射了出来。

把套子打结扔进垃圾桶，焉栩嘉转身看，赵磊还蜷在飘窗上不愿意动。走近了才发现人还在看外面下的雪。  
“这么喜欢？”焉栩嘉跟着贴近窗户。  
赵磊点点头：“真的很好看嘛……去年的也是。”  
焉栩嘉下意识去看怀里的人，赵磊弯着眼睛正对着他笑。  
“每年的雪，要是都这么好看就好了。”


End file.
